Fish
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Shinichi walked down the stairs after he heard a loud shout. He was wondering what Kaito had gotten into this time, but what he found shocked him. Kaito was clinging for dear life to the ceiling above the landing before the stairs.


Shinichi walked down the stairs after he heard a loud shout. He was wondering what Kaito had gotten into this time, but what he found shocked him. Kaito was clinging for dear life to the ceiling above the landing before the stairs. As soon as Kaito saw Shinichi coming, he tried to grab hold of him but Shinichi dodged him. He didn't want to fall down the stairs because of the crazy idiot.

"Kaito, what are you up to now? How did YOU of all people get scared?" Shinichi deadpanned.

"Shin-chan! How can you be so mean? I didn't do anything! I promise! Well… I was going to do something, but your mean friend came with one of those… those… things!" Kaito whimpered while slowly inching closer to Shinichi so he could grab hold of him.

Not letting Kaito get a chance to grab hold of him, Shinichi headed into the kitchen to see what Kaito was talking about. On the counter sat a fish which was being prepared by Ran. Ran had gotten used to Kaito's antics over the years she would stop by to make food for them. She had learned very quickly that they both were horrid cooks and needed someone to care for them otherwise they would eat takeout all the time if they ever got the energy up to eat something. The one thing Ran hadn't learned over the years was Kaito's fear of fish.

"Morning Ran. I see you are making fish for us today?" Shinichi laughed when he heard Kaito rush away again.

"Oh yes. I thought I would make this and the leftovers could be used for your lunch today. They were having a sale on fish yesterday, and I know that you have always enjoyed fish. Why did Kaito run away when he saw me today?" Ran looked concernedly around for the prankster while continuing with her task.

Shinichi started laughing. "Kaito has ichthyophobia. It started when we were kids. We had been going for a walk when he stopped to look at a koi pond around the park. Unfortunately, like you always say happens to me, a murder happened and I kind of left Kaito behind. He was pushed into the pond when the rush of people came to see what was going on. Now, he has a fear of fish because he equates them with the bad experiences of that time. Over the years, more bad things have apparently happened to him when he has been around fish so he can't get over his fear."

Ran was laughing when she heard the story. Sure she felt sorry for the boy, but the reason behind his fear was so funny. "He equates fish with something bad happening? You did return to him eventually right? Why would he believe that something bad happens every time a fish comes into his sight? He can't have that much bad luck can he? I always thought he was the king of good luck."

Kaito inched back into the doorway to the kitchen. "Never underestimate the power of those things! They are evil and nothing good can ever come of being around them. Now get rid of it! That thing will not be in this house any longer!"

Shinichi sent a glare at Kaito. "Kaito, this is not your decision to make. Ran is kind enough to come by and make us food all the time, so you can put up with fish for once in your life. I promise to stay with you and make sure nothing bad happens. Maybe this will help you get over your phobia. Just give it a try Kaito. If you are good, I promise to let you have more chocolate today." Shinichi knew that Kaito could not resist the temptation of chocolate, but would that be enough to make Kaito put up with his greatest fear?

"Do you promise to stay with me and let me have more chocolate?" Kaito looked up with bright eyes into the face of Shinichi. If he had both chocolate and Shinichi maybe he could put up with those finny things.

"I promise, but you have to try and eat all of the fish ok? No poking at it or making it disappear. And absolutely no pranking Ran! Remember, she keeps coming by to make food for us even though she doesn't have to do that."

Kaito pouted when he heard he couldn't prank Ran. He wanted to get back at her for introducing those things into this house. He knew Shinichi loved fish, but Shinichi had been willing to give up having fish while in Kaito's presence just for Kaito. "I promise…"

Kaito just stalked out of the room while Ran continued preparing the meal. He wouldn't complain so much while eating the fish, if he could even get it so he ate those things, but he would not be around while it was being prepared. There was only so much he could tolerate in a day. He just hoped that this really would help with his fear. Shinichi had already sacrificed so much to be with him, and he felt it was his turn to sacrifice something for Shinichi not that he hadn't already sacrificed things before.

Shinichi went to get Kaito when the meal was prepared. Normally Kaito would show up right away or even be in the kitchen as the meal was being prepared, but because of the fish Kaito was still sulking in the living room and had to be dragged back into the kitchen.

Kaito poked at the fish to ascertain that it really wouldn't jump at him. After making sure, he tentatively picked up a piece of the fish and bit into it. Shinichi watched this all with an annoying smirk on his face. It was amusing to see Kaito acting like this when he usually acted as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Kaito let out a gasp. The fish was so good! How could he have been missing out on something so tasty all this time? Ignoring his worries about something bad happening, Kaito hastily ate up the rest of the fish. Shinichi just looked at him like he had grown a second head. Sure he had been hoping that Kaito would enjoy the fish, but he hadn't expected it to actually happen. Now to just condition it into Kaito that nothing bad would happen just because he was around fish.

Kaito grinned happily. The meal had been so tasty and there was extra so he could have it some other time provided that nothing bad happens before then. For once, he was calm around fish. Maybe fish weren't as evil and scary as he had always thought they were.

"So, how was the fish Kaito?" Ran asked as they were all clearing the table. Shinichi was at the sink washing the dishes while Kaito and Ran brought them to him.

"It was surprisingly good. I just hope something bad doesn't happen during the day or finny things will never be allowed in this house ever again," Kaito replied while picking up a bowl.

"That's good. Maybe you can really get over this fear of yours if you keep up with this. Shinichi and I will help you, right?" Ran turned to Shinichi waiting for an answer. Shinichi just nodded his head while going about his task. No response was needed. Ran would force him into it even if he didn't want to.

Over the next few weeks, Shinichi and Ran slowly got Kaito to stand being around fish more and more. At first, it had only been the food that he would stand which they had learned the hard way when they were walking around a festival and a little girl ran by with a fish she had won at a game. Kaito had jumped and almost knocked over the stand that they were near.

They were succeeding slowly but surely. Kaito was almost at the point he could stand being near a live fish. They were slowly getting him acclimated to the fish. Shinichi had set up a mini aquarium in his library which Kaito could now tolerate. He wouldn't get near it, but he would admire the fish from a safe distance. It was very colorful after all.

Today was the big test. Shinichi was bringing Kaito to an aquarium. If Kaito could stand being here, then Kaito would be fine with any fish.

"Are you ready Kaito? Ran and Eisuke are waiting for us. We are supposed to meet them at 10," Shinichi called up the stairs.

"Do I really have to Shin-chan? There are going to be so many fish there. I don't know if I can handle it." Kaito gave Shinichi his biggest puppy dog face he could muster hoping to get out of going. He could handle not being able to go to aquariums, really he could. At least he could stand being around fish and could call them by the correct term even if he still preferred finny things.

"Kaito, it will be fine. Nothing bad will happen at an aquarium. Just remember, if you can make it through there without complaint I will reward you later. You do want a reward don't you?" Shinichi laughed as Kaito perked up at the mention of a reward for going to an aquarium. "Let's go. We have to meet Ran and Eisuke now. We will talk about the reward more when you make it through the aquarium and if you feel like you need to leave, just tell me and we can head home. Don't push yourself too much."

They ran up to the entrance of the aquarium to see Ran and Eisuke standing there. Giving their greetings, they bought their tickets and headed inside.

It was a wide array of various colors. It was all so breathtaking. Kaito was still cowering behind Shinichi at some points because of the closeness to the tanks holding the various animals, but he never ran. He kept going through the various exhibits and slowly became more comfortable and relaxed.

"You ok Kaito? Will you be able to handle going to the last exhibit? Ran and I want to go see the dolphin show. Eisuke will be out here if you want to stay or you can go with Ran and me, but we will be sitting up in the front rows near the tank." Shinichi looked worriedly at his boyfriend. Kaito had been handling all of this fairly well, but would he be willing to go to the dolphin show especially when he would be sitting in the front rows where it was almost certain that you would end up getting splashed at one point or another.

"If you will be near me, I should be ok. Just don't leave me. If I find it to be too much, I will just walk back out or at least to the back of the room." Kaito gave Shinichi a smile. He didn't want to disappoint Shinichi. They had gone through all of this to get him over his fear, he should at least try and go to this show even if he was thinking that the front row might be too much for him at the moment. What he had said was true though, so long as Shinichi was near him, he would be ok with anything.

They headed into the room and took their seats. The show was about to begin. Kaito had to admit that the show really was good. The animals followed their instructions very well. Of course, his doves were a million times better, but these dolphins were doing a great job. He did cringe in his seat when he was splashed, but Shinichi just gripped his hand and pulled him closer. Kaito relaxed into the hold. Shinichi had a calming effect on him.

Kaito didn't even realize that the show was over until he was pulled up with Shinichi. Shinichi gave him one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen which made Kaito smile too.

"So Kaito, how was your first time at an aquarium? Did you have a good time?" Ran asked Kaito while they were in the gift shop. Ran had to get a gift for Sonoko who hadn't been able to come with because Shinichi had forbidden her from coming for fear she would traumatize Kaito which would mean all their work had been for naught. Shinichi was also looking around for gifts for the shounen Tantei-dan. He had promised them a gift because he hadn't been able to hang out with them or teach them as much lately because of helping Kaito.

"It was fun, but I don't think I would come back so much. The fish are really beautiful, but they don't do much. They just swim around in their tanks. The dolphins are smart, but my doves have been trained better. There isn't much appeal to it for me." Kaito tried to soften his words so he wouldn't hurt Ran's feelings. It didn't seem like he did a nice enough job of it.

"They don't just swim around in their tanks! It is also watching how the different fish interact with each other. You can learn so much about the different fish or sea animals at an aquarium. Not everyone is as good at training animals as you are Kaito. You can't expect all animals to be at the level of your doves when you aren't the one training them. I can understand that it doesn't appeal to you, but please don't say those other things." Ran couldn't believe he had just talked badly about aquariums. Fish were so interesting and very fun to learn about. Not everyone could make it out to study them in their natural habitat which left aquariums as the next best place to study fish. Not that everyone does that at aquariums.

"Ran, he didn't mean it that way. He did try to spare your feelings by softening his words. Give him a break. He has only recently gotten over his fear of fish and we don't want to push him to hating fish again. Aquariums aren't for everyone, and I bet Kaito isn't the only one who has ever said those words about aquariums." Shinichi groaned as Kaito attached himself to Shinichi's neck again. Really, every time he stood up for Kaito, this would happen.

"Who all is hungry? Maybe we should get some food if we are all done here," Eisuke jumped in. He could tell that the mood was going down. As he walked up to Ran to usher her out after she had paid for her gift, he tripped and would have fallen if Ran hadn't been there to catch him. "Thanks Ran."

"Eisuke's right, we should head to get food. It's nearly one by now and we all are probably hungry." Shinichi agreed. He wasn't particularly hungry. There were times he had gone longer without food, but he knew that Kaito was getting really hungry.

The rest of the day passed without incident as was expected. I mean, they did run into a murder as they were heading home, but Shinichi solved it within the hour even with Kaito bugging him to get out of there. It wasn't as bad as what Kaito had had to suffer with any other time they had been walking home.

That night, they celebrated Kaito getting over his fear. All of Kaito's favorite foods were served and there was plenty of chocolate for Kaito to eat even if Shinichi cringed at all of the chocolate that was consumed.

Kaito was staying up later the past few days which was normal. Kaito always did that when he was planning a heist. Shinichi didn't go after him for it because he knew Kaito's reasons for continuing as KID even with the Organization gone, but he would make an actual effort at catching him at the heists he was able to make it to. Unfortunately, the next heist was on a day that he couldn't actually make it. He had already promised Ran that he would go shopping with her that day which meant that he would be occupied until just before the heist and he needed to sleep too.

Kaito wasn't pleased that Shinichi wouldn't be able to make it, but he hid it behind a smile. He wouldn't let anyone but Shinichi know how he was feeling and even Shinichi would sometimes have to decipher the poker face Kaito would put up.

When Shinichi made it back home, he was surprised to find Kaito curled up on their bed. Kaito was supposed to still be out at his heist.

"What's wrong Kaito? Did something happen?" Shinichi asked while rubbing Kaito's back to try and calm him down again. He could see the shivers running through Kaito as he was curled up on the bed. Slowly, the shivers slowed down and Kaito uncurled himself.

"It was horrible Shin-chan! That horrible Hakuba! He is so mean!" Kaito gave another involuntary shudder at the memory.

"What did Hakuba do this time?"

"He, he, he dressed as one of those finny things and chased me around! He never realized that you had been helping me with getting over that fear and was trying to get more proof that I am KID. It was so scary Shin-chan! That horrible Hakuba! I will so get him back for this. Should I paint his house varying neon colors? Change his wardrobe to something he would hate? Maybe Aoko would be willing to tell me his weakness…" Kaito continued coming up with ideas for various pranks to pull on Hakuba.

Shinichi couldn't respond because he was on the floor curled up laughing. He had fallen off the bed after Kaito told him what had happened. Hakuba, in a fish costume? He wished he could have been there to take pictures of it. The idea was just so absurd!

"Shinichi? You ok? Don't laugh Shinichi! It isn't funny! I was really scared!" Kaito pleaded to Shinichi even though he had to admit that Hakuba dressed in any costume but the Sherlock Holmes outfit really was absurd. He was so stuck up that he would not have believed it if he hadn't been forced to run from Hakuba dressed like that.

"Sorry Kaito. I just couldn't help it. Who would believe Hakuba of all people would do something like that? I know he is stuck on his theory that you are Kaitou KID, but I never expected something like this. I hope this hasn't affected you too much regarding your ichthyophobia. We just recently got you over it too." Shinichi was still chuckling but sobered up when he got to the end of the statement.

"Don't worry Shin-chan. That isn't the problem. It was really scary, but I can get over this. Just so long as nothing worse happens or Hakuba doesn't keep up with his schemes to get me to reveal myself, I shouldn't go back to my phobia. Will you help me get the image out of my mind?"

Shinichi laughed, but did as Kaito asked. He leaned over and gave Kaito a chaste kiss before leading him down to the living room so they could watch the magic show that was on TV that night. Kaito and Shinichi fell asleep there while the program still ran.


End file.
